


I'm Your Husband. It's My Job.

by vision_of_scarlet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, kiss, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vision_of_scarlet/pseuds/vision_of_scarlet
Summary: Vision finds Wanda awake and upset late one night, and they have a talk.





	I'm Your Husband. It's My Job.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a reeeeaaaally quick, fluffy one-shot that was a quote prompt on Tumblr originally (the title is what the prompt was). My Tumblr account almost has the same username as here: vision-of-scarlet. Anyway, this is my first piece ever posted to Archive of Our Own!! Hope you enjoy!

Vision closed the door with care, as he always did when he got back so late at night. He and Wanda seemed to take the entire day every day for themselves, so when grocery shopping was necessary, he would do it at night after she’d gone to sleep. She had spent many hours teasing him and then laughing herself to tears at the thought of him shopping, but she had admitted that he had pretty good taste in food. She’d even taught him how to properly prepare paprikash, and it quickly became his favorite dish to make. As he floated over the living room boards he knew creaked, he mused over the past six months. It had been extremely busy.

First, he had proposed to Wanda in front of all of the Avengers. It had taken an excessive amount of planning to get all of them in the same area without having them see each other until the right moment. It was incredibly successful, however, and ended in a lot of tears and a lot of kissing. Due to a bit of a scare, something about someone named Thanos who was supposed to be showing up, they agreed to push the wedding up to only two months after the proposal. It went similarly to the proposal, only with a lot more tears and kissing, and Vision attempting to dance, and a bit of something else (I’ll let you guess what that might have been). They then decided to find a home to live in together. James Rhodes managed to convince Secretary Ross that them being on their own wouldn’t be a problem, and Tony Stark came through and found a wonderful place for them in Edinburgh. They settled in and decided against a honeymoon so they could be available in the case of an emergency. The next three months were time for them to adjust to a normal life, with an occasional small mission mixed in. Their relationship brought Cap and Stark’s teams closer together again, and the Sokovia Accords were revised and then abandoned (another fright about this Thanos guy, who was supposedly more important). Finally, a mere month ago, Wanda and Vision had announced that by some miracle they were having not one child, but twins.

Vision smiled at this impossible life he was living. Barely three years ago, he was a newborn android, unsure if he even possessed emotions. Now, he was waiting for the rest of his family to join him with the love of his life. It was, quite truly, a miracle. Shortly after placing the groceries on the counter, he heard a whimper coming from their bedroom. He phased through the door, a bad habit that no longer had the consequences it once did. The sight before him made his heart drop to the floor. His beautiful wife, the most perfect thing on Earth, was swaddled messily in bedsheets, hugging her knees into a loose version of the fetal position, tears creating a wet spot where her head lay. Upon seeing him, she jerked up and hurriedly strived to wipe away her running mascara.

“Vizh!” Her voice cracked as she spoke. “I thought you’d b-be out later.”

In his time with her, he had learned that a quiet voice helped soothe her when she was upset. So, in a soft whisper, he asked, “Wanda, what… what’s wrong?” Directness, he'd found, was usually the best approach. He sat on the bed beside her and literally lifted her onto his lap. She didn’t resist, instead wrapping her arms around his neck and tucking her face into his chest.

“It’s nothing, Vision, really. Probably just hormones.”

He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her face to look at him. She rarely let him see her crying, it was something that she would always be self-conscious about, so he took the opportunity to examine what she looked like. She relaxed into him, his comforting gaze softening hers in turn.

“You’re still beautiful,” he murmured after a moment.

Her brows furrowed in confusion before she burst into wet laughter. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He paused. “Will you answer my question?”

She glared at him defeatedly. “It’s… Pietro. I still miss him," she explained with a forced indifferent shrug.

“Of course you do. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be human.”

“But I don’t want to miss him anymore. It hurts too much.”

Vision wanted to tell her that it hurt him, too, indirectly. “I’ve done an extensive amount of research on the subject of mourning.” She shook her head and smiled slightly. “From the information I've accumulated, I have discovered that although the feeling of loss never fully dissipates, it will lessen eventually, until you barely feel it. It just takes time.”

“I can’t decide whether you’re helping or—“

“Wanda. The past is the past. The future,” he said as he brushed his fingertips along her stomach, “is nearly here.”

“We still have eight months to go, Vis,” she retorted, but he could tell the mention of their children had lifted her spirits by the smile sneaking its way up her cheeks. “God, you’re so good at this.” She used her hands around his neck to pull their faces together, and they shared a long and loving kiss. When they parted, her gaze dropped again. “Why do you bother?”

He tilted his head, confused.

“Why bother comforting me?”

“I’m your husband. It’s my job. And, also, I suppose I do love you.”

She kissed his fingers as he moved his thumbs to wipe her tears away, and they melded into another perfect embrace.


End file.
